Pretty Little Karaoke
by MrsBrantDaugherty
Summary: Tori likes Noel but he's going out with Jenna Marshall. So the liars try to convince her to sing her heart for him. Will Noel's heart change once he realizes that he loves her? Noe/OC
1. Crush

Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Tori, Mona, Bella, Emily, Paige, Toby, Caleb, Ezra, Ryan and Jason were all at Hungry Owl Tavern. Tori saw her crush, Noel Kahn with his girlfriend, Jenna Marshall. She sighed with rage of jealousy. Aria decided to convince Tori to sing about her feelings for Noel.

"Tori, if you like Noel so much then why don't you sing." Aria said trying to convince her.

"Cause I know he won't feel the same away." Tori argued. It was a shock to Tori that Mona and Ryan, Tori's older brother, started dating but Tori got used to it. Ryan sighed feeling sorry for his baby sister.

"I'll be right be back." he said to Tori and kissed Mona passionately. Ryan got up and decided to sing.

"DJ, number 15." The song 'Crush' by David Archuleta came on.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Spencer said. Ryan got up and started to sing.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside_

_It was a rush_

_What a rush_

_'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me_

_It's just too much_

_Just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_[chorus:]_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be?_

_Where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way I do?_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going_

_Away_

_Going away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging,_

_Spending time, girl, are we just friends?_

_Is there more?_

_Is there more? (Is there more)_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_'Cause I believe that we can make this_

_Into something that'll last_

_Last forever_

_Forever_

_[chorus]_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_(Why do I keep running)_

_All I ever think about is you_

_(All I ever think about)_

_You got me hypnotized_

_(Hypnotized)_

_So mesmerized_

_(mesmerized)_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think (ever think)_

_When your all alone (all alone)_

_All that we could be,_

_Where this thing could go (goooo)_

_Am I crazy or falling in love, (crazy)_

_Is this real or just another crush (another crush)_

_Do you catch a breath,_

_When I look at you,_

_Are you holding back,_

_Like the way I do,_

_Cause I'm tryin tryin to walk away,_

_But I know this crush aint' going_

_Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)_

_Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)_

_Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone_

_All that we could be,_

_Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)_

_Going away ya ya ya yaaa_

Everyone cheered and clapped as Mona kissed him after he got off the stage. Then, Aria decided to sing.


	2. Innocence

Aria went up on stage and looked at the song tracks. The DJ just looked at her flirtatously. Aria noticed the DJ looking at her.

"Can I help you? "Aria asked the DJ.

"Yes, you can." the DJ said giving her a flirtatous wink.

"Track number 5, please." Aria said. The DJ growled but played the music. It was "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_[Chorus]_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_[Chorus]_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_Makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_Please don't go away_

_Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_[Chorus]_

Ezra smiled as she sang her song for him. Aria smiled back but the DJ was still looking at her romantically. Aria turned to the DJ and said to him,

"Take a hike." the DJ just looked down on the ground which made him stop flirting with her for the rest of the night.


	3. The Climb

Emily gotten up and looked at the karaoke list. She skimmed through the song list unsure what she was going to sing. She looked up at the DJ.

"What do you want?"

"Number 324."

"Miley Cyrus?" She nodded with irritation.

"Alright." The music started to play and she started singing.

_I can almost see it._

_That dream I'm dreaming, but_

_There's a voice inside my head saying_

_You'll never reach it_

_Every step I'm takin'_

_Every move I make_

_Feels lost with no direction,_

_My faith is shakin'_

_But I, I gotta keep tryin'_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down, but_

_No I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it, but_

_These are the moments that_

_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_

_Just gotta keep goin',_

_And I, I gotta be strong_

_Just keep pushing on, 'cause_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_Yeah_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Somebody's gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_Yeah, yeah yeah_

_Keep on movin'_

_Keep climbin'_

_Keep the faith baby_

_It's all about, it's all about the climb_

_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh._

Emily got off stage and people clapped for her.

**A/N: Next up is Spencer. Find out what she is singing.**


End file.
